


Fictitious

by uneutral



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Kara Danvers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneutral/pseuds/uneutral
Summary: Lena comes out to Kara and she sets her up with Alex.Until she finally realises that she feels something for Lena..which is definitely not friendship.But is it too late?(Based on a Tumblr textpost that I saw)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ah this is my first time ever writing a supercorp fic. i've been dying to write one since ages, i hope y'all like and do leave comments below!
> 
> tumblr: underthesilverlake  
> Twitter: brokemuskim

[i]

It was a tiring day for Kara and she finally returned back to her home from a long day of work only to see her best friend pacing down the dining room nervously.

"Is everything alright?," She asks Lena.

Lena looks nervous before her eyes meet Kara's and her lips break out to a smile.

"Everything surely is...but I...," Lena trails away breaking away the glance.

And that look is back again, Kara thinks.

She sits beside her and puts her hand on her shoulder, "Come on now, tell me atleast?"

Lena looks at her best friend who sits right beside her , smiling and telling her to go on.

She puts her face into her palms and mumbles, "I've got a lot to say Kara..but I don't know how..."

"Hey... whatever it is.. I'm here. Always," Kara assures her and she smiles at her. "As long as your brother hasn't blown up mine with some kryptonite!" Kara jokes only to realise, "Wait...he hasn't , has he?"

"What? No!" Lena chuckles. "Of course not!"

They share a laugh before Kara says, "Now, tell me what's up going on? What's making my best friend so nervous?"

"I feel like it's so hard to tell you..I feel like I might let you down.."

Kara gasps, "Let me down? Excuse me.. wha- what are you even saying?"

"You know I always thought that you being Supergirl would be the biggest thing that I would have to face...but later I realised that I had a similar conflict with myself." Lena admits with a deep sigh.

"I'm listening.." Kara says patting her thigh.

"This is way much bigger than that... I can't compare them..it's just..," Lena's voice breaks.

"Lena..."

"It's just so hard to lie about myself Kara.. I can't live that life.. that's not me..." Lena admits with tears in her eyes. "I don't know how you are going to react to this but I need to let you know that....I'm gay."

Lena buries her face in her palms as she mumbles, "I like girls, love if you might... that's what it is. Please say something Kara.."

An odd silence engulfs the room and Lena finally looks up to Kara after she doesn't hear a word from her only to see tears welled up in her eyes.

"Come here now.. come on!" Kara tells her and pulls her to a tight embrace, "I'm so proud of you Lena. I will always be.."

Lena smiles through her tears and hugs her best friend back.


	2. [ii]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara invites Lena for a karaoke night with her friends and she can't help but notice the interactions between Lena and Alex.

Lena found herself making way into a dimly lit bar.

"Excuse me, hi.." she said until she was greeted by Kara who had a big smile on her face.

"Hey I'm so glad you made it," she said giving Lena a tight her.

"I had a long day anyway and a karaoke was the last thing on my mind...but why not!" Lena chuckled.

She heard someone else do the same, her eyes followed the person and she found herself staring at a pretty girl with a bob haircut drinking down a bottle of beer.

"Oh!" Kara said gliding in between both of them. "I guess you guys haven't actually been itteo to eachother properly...Lena this is my sister Alex and Alex you know it.."

"Lena," Alex smiles and brings her hand forward for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you finally Alex," Lena tells her similing shyly.

Kara couldn't help but notice her reactions towards a her sister - uncertain of what she was going to take out of it.

"Can I get you a drink Lena?" Alex asks Lena casually. "I'm actually going to get one for myself, and you Kara?"

Kara nods silently trying to understand what was actually going on.

Did her sister just hit on her friend?

"Yes sure one for me too. Hang in here Lena okay?" Kara tells her and joins her sister at the bar.

"What was that all about?"

"What?" Alex asks inquisitively. "I just asked if I could get you guys a drink..that's all! Hey bud, can I get two-"

Kara cuts her off, "Wait...do you like her?"

"What? No! It's called ethics Kara you are stressing yourself and reading between the lines ever since Lena casually said she would kiss me during that stupid game!"

Kara scoffs looking at her sister, "Stupid? I never even asked anything about that game."

"She's your friend Kara and gave you seen the way you look at her? Wow." Alex throws her hands up in the air and surrenders. "Not making a mess by dating my sister's crush."

Kara gasps, "My crush? Are you listening to yourself Alex? She's just a really good friend of mine. I don't think about her like that and I'm pretty sure that I'm straight."

Alex rolls her eyes and cues for the drinks, "Whatever helps you sleep."

"Alex..."

"What?"

Kara looks at her friend who was quietly busy with her phone.

"I invited her over for a good time. You know how she has been struggling with everything right?" Kara says.

"Yes of course she came to me as well. She was a tad bit confused regarding herself-" "WAIT...you know?" Kara interrupts her.

"Know what?" Alex says and then her eyes widen. "Oh yes..that? Yes she told me two days ago and we had a chat long ago regarding it. I could already sense it then.." Alex admitted.

Kara smiles widely looking at her. "Oh, perfect!"

"Thank you for making it so quick," Alex says sarcastically to the bartender before grabbing their drinks and walking towards their table.

"Listen just hear me out okay?"

"What?"

"See... you're single, Lena is single. Why don't both of you..you know?" Kara nudges here.

"If you're trying to act like a matchmaker here... I'm telling you beforehand it's not going to work," Alex retorts.

"Please Alex, she looks fond of you and she even confides in you at times... less than me..but you know!" She scoffs.

"Wait a minute.. see..this is what I'm afraid of. It's like I'll probably pull her over to my side and she will distance herself from you. I don't want to ruin your friendship Kara. Dating your sister's bestfriend is a big no-no in my rule book," Alex clarifies with a sigh.

"Since when do you care about roles huh? I thought that was my department." Kara jokes making her sister smile.

"You're sure you're gonna be okay with this... that is if it ever happens?"

"A hundred percent YES! And I'm sure it will." Kara smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo sorry for the late update! next chapter will be up in 2 days.
> 
> please comment and let me know if you like it
> 
> tweet me your thoughts @brokemuslim on twitter :)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the typos! do leave your thoughts in the comment section x


End file.
